Loving You
by Hot Stem
Summary: Noah Prentiss, who was once named Emily Prentiss, is a transsexual. He is a Christian who was captured by a lunatic. After the team rescues him, JJ finds herself quickly falling madly in love with him. Contains adult situations, Christian religion, etc.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Title: Loving You**

**Summary: Noah Prentiss, who was once named Emily Prentiss, is a transsexual. He is a Christian who was captured by a lunatic. After the team rescues him, JJ finds herself quickly falling madly in love with him.**

**Rating: R (NC-17 later)**

* * *

Notes:

This will be _very, very, very _different from my other story.

I really don't know anything about transsexuals. I'm sorry in advanced if I offend anyone. That is not my intention.

-Emily is now a man

-This will most likely be unrealistic because I want everyone to be happy so I gave Noah the 'full body transformation' if you know what I mean.

-JJ doesn't have a problem with Noah being a transsexual. It doesn't deter her desire for him. :)

-I already have a sequel in mind.

-Umm…can't think of anything else right now.

* * *

Preface

It was a very chilly night in California. Lately the weather has been doing strange things. On top of that, the weather man is usually wrong. I buttoned up my grey/blue wool jacket to stop the chilly breeze. I light drizzle was coming down so I decided to head home. On my way to my car, I saw a man struggling with changing a tire. All of a sudden, it started raining cats and dogs.

When he saw me, he stopped. "Excuse me sir, can you help me? I hurt my wrist so this is sort of a two man job."

I walked closer to him, "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you just hold that please?" He asked.

I did as he asked and we got the tire on. The man let out a deep sigh. "Thanks. I couldn't have done that without ya."

Before I could do or say anything, I felt like I got hit with a skinny sledgehammer. I fell hard to the floor and looked up to see him standing over me with a crowbar. I tried to get a better look but the raindrops were hitting my eyes, preventing me from seeing what he was doing. I felt another shock before passing out.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache. I was lying on hardwood floor. I groaned and brought my hand up to the side of my face. I felt something cold and pulled my hand away to look at it. It was my blood. I then realized there was a clinking sound as I moved. I saw that I was chained to the wall.

A voice that I was not expecting nearly scared me out of my skin. "How are you doing Emily?"

I saw a silhouette of man sitting in a chair in front of me.

I sat up. "What is this? Let me out of here." I said roughly, pulling at my chains.

The man got up and walked toward me. He was now standing in light so I could see him better. I groaned when I realized that it was the same man that I helped and attacked me.

"What do you want? You want money?" I asked.

He laughed heartily. "Money?" He asked incredulously. "Tell me. What is the going rate for your life, for your soul?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily, still trying to free myself.

The man came closer and kneeled. "Do you think it is a coincidence that you're here? You think I picked you at random? No. I've been watching you for a looooong time Emily."

"My name is not Emily!" I said angrily. It was a touchy subject. I am a transsexual and yes, my father did name me Emily but that was before he knew I was a boy.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean sweetheart?" My dad asked_

"_I mean I don't like any of that stuff. And Emily is a girl's name daddy!" I said._

"_But honey, you are a girl." He responded_

"_No, I'm not."_

_We had a very long discussion about it. It took a few years until finally, he realized how serious I was. He wanted to make sure this wasn't 'just a faze'. I remember hearing my parents arguing endlessly about it when they thought I was asleep late at night. My dad was more open-minded and accepting than my mom. She was very much against it. _

_One day, my dad came up to me and asked me if I was sure. I told him yes and he said, "Okay. I will give you a boy's name son." At this point, I was ecstatic. I get a name and he called me 'son'._

"_I will name you…..Noah."_

_End of Flashback_

"Sure it is. Your father named you Emily." The man said.

It bugged me that he was calling me Emily, yes. But was more on my mind is how he knew. How did he know I was named Emily first? "Who are you?" I asked.

"Well now, that's not very important, is it?" He asked condescendingly.

I didn't know what to do. How much did he know about me? Do I have to worry about my family? My mom, dad, brother and sister?

"Why am I here?" I asked. I was hesitant to know because I was afraid of the answer.

"Emily-" I cut him off.

"My name is NOT Emily." I snapped. It probably wasn't a good idea to yell or argue with the stranger holding you captive but I was this close to not caring.

"You're parents gave you that name." He said calmly.

I shook my head. "My dad renamed me. My name isn't Emily anymore. My name is Noah. It's legal and everything."

"Noah is a male's name." He argued.

I was a little taken aback on how focused he was on my name. Is that why I'm here? He wants to argue about my name? "You kidnapped me to give me your opinion on my name?"

"No!" He snapped. I waited for him to continue. "You need wash away your sins."

* * *

It was an odd time for the BAU. They hadn't been called in for a case in quite a while. Rossi commented on the situation. "Not that I wish for crime to go up but, what's going on? Did all the psychopaths take a break? Surely there is one running loose."

Morgan took a sip of his coffee, "I hope that when we do get called, it won't be so horrific and making up for all the times we didn't have something going on."

On cue, Hotch walked quickly past them, "We have a case."

JJ hung her head, "You had to jinx it."

"Maybe it will be a fairly easy one." Reid said.

They all followed Hotch and took their seats.

Garcia was at the front with paperwork in her arms, "This is a doozy my lovelies."

Blake looked to Morgan and gave him a 'See, you did jinx us look'.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. What do you want to see? It can even be one word. See? I'm begging for feedback. XD**

**This story will also be posted on Archive of Our Own. The link is on my profile.**


End file.
